1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a detection chip and a method for using the same, and particularly, to a detection chip capable of storing and reusing a reagent and a method for using the detection chip.
2. Background
In recent years, with the rapid development of biotechnology and the increasing demands for preventive medicine and early diagnosis in medical care, the use of micro-electromechanical system technology for producing biochips has come into attention.
Although current biochip detection has vigorously been developed with different methods, the developments in the preservation and use of reagents are still scanty. In detail, during the general use of the biochip, a variety of different reagents are required to be additionally added into the biological chips. This means that, when using the tiny biochip, a user also needs to prepare a large number of reagents. In addition, under certain circumstances, the aforementioned operation is required to be performed in a laboratory and thus stationary and field uses of the biochip are unable to be effectively developed. Therefore, a detection chip including self-contained reagents and can be quickly reused is urgently in need.